Nightmare With Skinner 1
by miffispoo
Summary: Eine etwas müllige Story über Skinners Fähigkeiten als ‚Baby’-sitter... ;)


From: Spookys Darling & Miffi  
  
Date: sollte eigentlich 6.12.2002sein...  
  
Subject: Nightmare with Skinner  
  
Summary: eine etwas müllige Story über Skinners Fähigkeiten als 'Baby'- sitter  
  
Rating: PG-13, Kategorie: Slapstick  
  
Spoiler: nicht wirklich  
  
Disclaimer: er ist nicht unserer. Gott sei Dank.  
  
Feedback: Lieber nicht, ich kann mir vorstellen wie es aussieht (  
  
Author's Notes: Miffi: Muss ich wirklich was dazu sagen..? Widmung geht an Kori... wobei ich hoffe, dass wir so was nie erleben müssen *g*  
  
Nightmare with Skinner  
  
Kori:  
  
Die Türklingel läutet. Sofort schrecken wir, also Miriam und ich, Böses ahnend zusammen.  
  
"Kommt der jetzt schon?", frage ich erstaunt. Miriam zuckt ratlos mit den Schultern.  
  
Von unten hören wir schon die Stimmen von ihm und Miriams Mutter, die nach uns ruft.  
  
"Jetzt müssen wir auch noch runter kommen", beschwere ich mich genervt.  
  
"Na ja. Das Essen steht ja bereit", grinst Miriam zur Antwort. So was Verfressenes - unglaublich!  
  
Gemeinsam laufen wir die Treppen runter.  
  
Unten erwartet er uns bestimmt schon. "Ich verstehe gar nicht, wieso deine Mutter ihn anrufen musste! Wir sind doch alt genug..." Ich bin nicht gerade begeistert.  
  
Miriam:  
  
"Nein. Wir sind klein und unberechenbar. Wir sind grauenhaft und zünden jedes Mal das Haus an, wenn wir allein sind. Hast du das noch nicht mitgekriegt, wie schrecklich wir sind?"  
  
Natürlich hat meine Mutter 'nen Knall. Wer sonst wäre auf die Idee gekommen, gerade SKINNER als unseren 'Babysitter' zu engagieren?!  
  
"Du bist ein Depp.", krieg ich an den Kopf geworfen. Wie nett.  
  
Wir kommen also unten an, und da steht er tatsächlich und leibhaftig vor uns, der einzig wahre Skin-Man. Er trägt allerdings einen nicht wirklich geschmackvollen Anzug in der Farbe 'Terra di Siena', zumindest vermute ich das, weil es quer über die Brust geschrieben steht... wie gesagt, sehr stilvoll.  
  
Meine Mutter, gestört wie sie ist, rennt noch bevor wir ein Wort sagen können weg und wieder her und knipst erst mal ein Foto für später. Na ja, muss man nichts dazu sagen, denke ich. Skinner guckt allerdings etwas seltsam und leidet anscheinend an einem Fall temporärer Kataplexie, ihm ist wohl der Blitz nicht so ganz bekommen...  
  
Ich überleg grade, ob ich ihm eine kleben soll, damit er wieder aufwacht, aber leider leider kommt mir meine Mutter zuvor und reißt an seiner Hand rum, was wohl ein Händeschütteln bedeuten soll und bedankt sich noch mal für sein schnelles Einspringen. Dadurch wird er ziemlich rabiat aus seinem Schockzustand gerissen, aber wieder mal bevor irgendwer was sagen kann, ist sie auch schon draußen und knallt die Tür so zu, dass der Mistelzweig aus dem Rahmen direkt auf Skin-Mans wunderbar spiegelnde Glatze knallt.  
  
Kori:  
  
Nachdem ich mich von meinem Lachanfall erholt habe, genau wie Miriam, blicke ich in ein leicht angerötetes Gesicht. Ups. Eine Minute des Schweigens. "So, wer hat alles Hunger?", fragt Skin-Man. Miriam und ich nicken. Er holt die Pizzen aus dem Ofen und stellt jedem ein Glas Orangensaft auf den Tisch.  
  
Irgendwann breche ich das Schweigen mit einer total genialen Frage: "Skinner, können Sie uns alles über Sie erzählen?" Miriam sieht mich genau wie Skin-Man überrascht an. Ich beuge mich zu ihr und flüstere: "Vielleicht bekommen wir etwas über Mulder und Scully heraus..."  
  
Wir grinsen. "Na gut...Öhm also fangen wir mal mit meinem Steckbrief an. Mein dritter Vorname ist Lutz...und- wieso lacht ihr?" Wir können uns vor lachen kaum halten. Ich meine, wer heißt denn Lutz mit Vornamen? Als Amerikaner?[Anm.: Das geht an alle Leute deren Freunde/Bekannte/Verwandte oder selber Lutz heißen: nicht persönlich nehmen :-) ].  
  
"Fahren Sie fort, bitte", bittet Miriam unter lachen. "Mit fünfzehn hatte ich meinen ersten Kuss, ich stand irgendwie total auf Latex und als ich mit neunzehn kurzfristig als Verkäufer gearbeitet hatte, habe ich ständig blau gemacht..." Wow, was für eine Lebensgeschichte. Ich glaube, ich bekomme heute Nacht 'nen Alptraum  
  
Miriam:  
  
Ui, so genau wollt ich das eigentlich gar nicht wissen... wir müssen hier dringendst was unternehmen. Andererseits, wenn er so schon so viel erzählt, was wäre dann wenn...?  
  
Ich springe auf und beschließe, so freundlich zu sein und unsrem Gast etwas Hochprozentigeres als Orangensaft anzubieten, was soll er sonst auch von uns denken...  
  
"Sir, wie wäre es, wenn ich Ihnen etwas Ordentliches zu trinken bringen würde?", frage ich, höflich und zuvorkommend wie ich nun mal bin.  
  
Er schaut mich direkt begeistert an: "Oh ja gerne, ich habe die Pizza wohl auch zu lange drin gelassen, die war schon ganz hart, etwas zum Nachspülen wäre nicht schlecht!"  
  
Ich fackele nicht lange und kippe die halbe Flasche Sekt aus und fülle sie mit 80%igem Strohrum auf. Was denn, der wird das schon überleben!  
  
Natürlich muss ich Skin-Man erklären, dass das ein besonderer Jahrgang ist (gibt's das bei Sekt? Egal, er scheint es zu glauben...), und nach dem dritten Glas ist er hackedicht. So blau, wie ich es noch nie erlebt habe.  
  
Und was er gerade erzählt, das habe ich auch noch nie erlebt. Wie er einen (oder den?) Weihnachtsmann durch den Wald verfolgt hat, dann auf einmal auf einer Kaulquappe ausgerutscht ist und in einem Teich aus grünem Schleim gelandet ist und so weiter, ich glaub ich brauch das nicht näher auszuführen...  
  
Dann allerdings wird er übermütig und fängt an, uns mit den Couchpolstern zu bewerfen. Keine Ahnung, was dieser Müll jetzt soll - ich schaue ratlos zu Kori, die sich gerade verzweifelt hinter dem Tisch zu verschanzen versucht.  
  
Ich springe hinterher und kann nur noch irgendjemanden brüllen hören:  
  
"KISSENSCHLACHT!!", da geht's auch schon los. Ein harter Kampf beginnt. Immerhin führen wir gegen einen stellvertretenden Direktor des FBI Krieg!  
  
Kori:  
  
Unser sonst so anständiger Assistant Director hat ganz offensichtlich ein bisschen zuviel Alkohol intus. Er schmeißt wie ein Bekloppter mit Kissen nach uns. Wir werfen sie wie Bekloppte zurück. Der Tisch ist uns keine wirklich große Hilfe, so sprinte ich so schnell ich kann in Mirichens Keller und schnappe mir dort die nächstbeste Latte, die ziemlich dreckig ist. Ich renne wieder hoch zu Miriam.  
  
"Was soll das denn bringen?", fragt sie mich zweifelnd.  
  
"Abwarten", meine ich und schlage mit dem Holzstück auf das nächste Kissen das angeflogen kommt und beweise somit, was ich von Mulder und Scully alles beim Baseballspielen dazu gelernt habe. "Eine Wahnsinnsidee... wir werden so oder so verlieren. Der hört ja kaum noch auf zu werfen-", genau in diesem Moment des vollkommenen Optimismus Miriams Seite aus fängt Skinner an lustig zu singen. Wir schauen uns kurz an und wagen uns dann weiter vor um nach Skin-Man zu schauen. Wir sind ganz nass geschwitzt. Meiner Meinung nach könnte man "Kissenschlacht" schon fast eine Sportart nennen...  
  
Mann, Mann! Was macht der denn da? Der is' ja voll Panne. Der Typ sitzt da und singt irgendwelche Lieder über Inspiration und nackte Haut. Das schlimmste ist, dass er sich Miriams Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt hat...Der Typ ist mir echt nicht mehr ganz geheuer...  
  
Miriam:  
  
Der Kerl hat sie ja nimmer alle. Auf einmal scheint er zu merken, dass das Ganze wohl doch etwas zu viel für ihn war, und er rennt wie der Teufel in Richtung Klo. Doch ich fürchte, das hätte er sich früher überlegen sollen... so sternhagelvoll wie der ist, schafft er nicht mal mehr den halben Weg und verteilt den schönen Strohrum gekonnt quer im Wohnzimmer. Er fällt auf die Knie und kriecht traurig um den riesigen Fleck herum, anscheinend betrübt darüber, unsren schönen Teppich versaut zu haben. Na toll, das bringt uns jetzt auch nichts mehr.  
  
Wir schauen ihn mit drohendem Schweigen an, und auch etwas irritiert, da er auf einmal auch noch anfängt, zu sabbern, woraufhin er uns seine Zunge rausstreckt und anfängt, seine Sauerei mit einem Stück Papier zusammenzuwischen. Viel zu spät bemerke ich, dass es die tolle Weihnachtskarte mit viel Glitzer ist, die ich selber gebastelt habe und äußerst stolz darauf bin... war. Dann torkelt er rum und schmeißt auch noch meine super Muschel mit Meeresrauscheneffekt runter, und dann reicht's mir endgültig.  
  
Ich packe ihn an seinem typisch steifen FBI-Kragen und schleife ihn hinter mir her ins Gästezimmer, besser gesagt, ich brauche Koris Hilfe, da der Typ einfach mindestens ne Tonne wiegt. Okay ich beschwer mich nicht, meine Hose wird auch grad mal wieder zu eng, so ne Diät wär mal wieder net schlecht.... Verzeihung. Themaverfehlung...  
  
Also wir zerren einen verliebt (warum auch immer?! Der macht mir Angst!) blickenden Skinner in den 1. Stock und hieven ihn auf seine Matratze, und da ich irgendwie befürchte, dass bei Skin-Mans momentanem Zustand (jetzt hat er auch noch Schluckauf gekriegt) diese die Nacht nicht unbeschädigt überstehen würde, beschließen wir, sie mit irgendwas auszulegen... nur mit was? Spontan fällt mir da nur eins ein... und meine spontanen Ideen sind immer die bescheuertesten. Ich durchwühle den Bunker-Schrank meines Vaters, und wie erwartet finde ich einen riesigen Vorrat an Papierunterhosen. Fragt mich nicht warum, seine Begründung ist immer 'man könnte sie ja irgendwann mal brauchen.' Wie recht er doch hat...  
  
Kori:  
  
Mann, diese Unterhosen sind echt das Schärfste...  
  
Skin-Man fällt müde in das papierunterhosenbelegte Bett. Erschöpft und verschwitzt stehen wir beide da und sehen diesem sonst so starken Mann zu, wie er versucht, es sich gemütlich zu machen. "Ich möchte diese Nacht nicht hier stehen...", gebe ich offen zu und erlange Miriams Zustimmung.  
  
Einige Stunden sind vergangen und ich schaue lieber noch einmal nach Skinner. Ich wage mich kaum in seine Nähe, wer weiß was mir dort widerfahren könnte?! Aber beruhigt sehe ich ihn stramm und angespannt auf der Matratze liegen.  
  
"Alles ist okay", versichere ich, als ich wieder herunter komme. "Fein, dann können wir uns ja jetzt mal Halloween Teil eins und zwei anschauen", grinst Miri [Anmerkung: *zuMiriamgrins* ein kleiner Insider *g*]. Ich nicke einverstanden. Wir machen es uns in Miriams Zimmer bequem und schieben das Video rein, um uns mal wieder richtig vor Michael Myers (dem meiner Meinung nach coolsten Film-Serienkiller den es je gab) zu gruseln.  
  
Es ist bereits Mittag als wir aufwachen und der angenehme Duft von Spätzle mit Käse, Erbsen und Pilzen steigt uns in die Nase. Auch wenn ich wirklich einen Bärenhunger habe, beschließe ich, mich doch erst anzuziehen.  
  
Als wir dann schnell in die Küche rasen erwartet uns der Skin-Man dort schon fröhlich. Ich muss sagen, mit dieser roten Schürze, wo Blümchen drauf sind sieht der echt...genial aus. "Guten Mittag ihr zwei. Ich dachte ihr hättet bestimmt Hunger, wenn ihr aufwacht, deshalb habe ich schon mal etwas gemacht" "Hach, Sir, ich wusste Sie müssen mindestens eine gute Eigenschaft haben...", säusle ich und füge dann noch schnell hinzu: "Aber Sie können natürlich mehr als nur gut kochen...oder?" Ich bekomme natürlich keine Antwort auf diese selten dämlich gestammelte Frage.  
  
Wir setzten uns zu Tisch und schaufeln das Essen in uns und Skinner sieht amüsiert zu. Hey, wieso isst der nichts? Eigentlich finde ich den ja ganz nett, aber jetzt noch einen ganzen Tag, na gut einen halben mit dem zu verbringen? Was kann da noch alles Schlimmes passieren?  
  
Miriam:  
  
Warum wird Kori gerade so grün im Gesicht? Warum grinst Skin-Man so teuflisch? Warum macht mein Magen so komische Geräusche? Warum macht es sich Skin-man gerade auf der Küchenablage bequem und holt sich Popcorn wie im Kino? Warum rennt Kori gerade wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Raum? Warum renne ich hinterher und sehe dabei, wie Skin-Man eine Flasche Abführmittel betrachtet und seelenruhig und sehr gutunterhalten auf der Ablage sitzt?  
  
Ich fürchte, dass das wohl alles rhetorische Fragen waren...  
  
Muss ich wirklich erwähnen, dass wir den Rest des Tages auf einem kleinen feinen Örtchen verbringen?  
  
Eins steht fest - das nächste Mal suchen wir unsren 'Babysitter' lieber selbst aus...  
  
Irgendwann kommt dann auch meine Mutter wieder heim, aber da ich in einem gewissen Zimmer langsam Wurzeln schlage kriege ich eigentlich nur noch so nebenbei mit, wie der tolle Skin-Man meiner Mutter irgendeine Wahnsinnsstory erzählt, von wegen dass wir uns gestern hinter seinem Rücken total zugesoffen haben und uns deswegen jetzt so schlecht ist, dass wir schon den ganzen Tag auf dem Klo verbringen... ich weiß überhaupt nicht mehr was ich sagen soll.  
  
Jetzt fällt mir auch nicht mal ein geeigneter Schlusssatz für dieses ach so tolle Erlebnis ein... ich werde jedenfalls Akte X für immer mit anderen Augen sehen... 


End file.
